Mizuiro no Senritsu
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Following a video of this song. Song-fic. Yaoi!


_**You left me a painted melody in my heart**_

_**Though there was no ocean of eternity for us.**_

Kiyama Hiroto knew how to play the piano, but no one knows this except for his friend, Suzuno Fuusuke or commonly known as Gazelle. Once in a while, Gazelle would listen to the redhead playing some music with the piano. Where is the piano? It is in sun garden orphange in the attic. These two boys would sneak to the attic when no one is around and the beautiful redhead would play the song for his friend. As for Gazelle, he would sit at one side of the room and listen to the sweet melody.

Just by reading this, you might think they were in love. Well, that is only for Gazelle. This girly looking boy has a crush on his friend. Gazelle tried showing his love to Hiroto but he was too dense to notice. However, this sliver head boy never gave up. He knew that one day, Hiroto would love him back and they will be a happy family. That was what Gazelle thought.

_**I'm sure I'll become happy!**_

_**It drips from the piano of my heart...**_

However, right now, this boy is sitting on his bed crying his eyes out. Why? Hiroto is going to away to study music and he might never come back. Gazelle knew this will happen but not at this timing. He remembered Hiroto telling him about this.

_Flashback_

_There were two teenage boys sitting on a small hill near the orphange. They were looking at the stars on the night sky. Neither of them were talking. Gazelle was wondering why Hiroto was so quiet._

"_The stars are beautiful today..." The red head finally spoke._

"_huh?" Gazelle turned towards Hiroto, "o-oh..y-yea, they are." Gazelle looked up at the stars again._

"_Gazelle..." Hiroto said his friend's name._

"_Nani?"_

"_When I leave Japan to study music."_

"_what are you saying, Gran!"_

"_I'm just say-"_

"_you're leaving!"_

"_No. I'm not! I'm just telling you what could happen in the future. I want to study music and I'm thinking of studying at other countries." hiroto said still with his gentle smile on his face._

"_T-then what about me!" Gazelle choked. Tears clouding his eyes._

"_I'm your friend right? No matter what friends will always be friends."_

"_Right..." Gazelle still did not believed Hiroto._

"_I'll be back alright. Remember that." Gazelle looked at him and looked back at the ground._

"_yeah..." Hiroto smiled in relief._

_End of flashback_

That was a year ago and gazelle could remember it. He always remembered the times he spent with Hiroto. Before sleeping, he would recall the moments. Sometimes he giggles, sometimes he smiles but whatever it is, he would always be happy before sleeping. However, now is not the case. Knowing that your crush was leaving and might be forever. How could you except Gazelle to be cheerful. Alright, we all know this boy will never smile, but he has feelings deep inside him.

_**The Aquamarine Melody**_

_**Sparkles and thaws out the sky.**_

_**Until the last wave disappears,**_

_**Make sure you look only at me.**_

_**Because you were a person I loved, there are words I couldn't say.**_

_**These feelings I couldn't convey, I now**_

_**Send to you, singing in soprano.**_

Gazelle was running in the airport. He had dark eye circles on his face due to the lack of sleep. He got out of bed late. _Please don't leave yet, Gran!_ Gazelle thought, a few tears came out of his eyes and into the air.. Gazelle Hoped that the plane had not left. A few minutes, he saw a familar orange jaket and gray pants boy ridding up the escalator.

"Gran!" Gazelle called out. The redhead turned around. Gazelle raced up the escalator and stopped in front of Hiroto, panting.

"Gazelle? I thought you did not want to see me leave?" Hiroto asked.

"I-I have something to say!" Gazelle looked up, wiht a blush on his cheeks.

"What is it?" The red head smiled.

"I-I...love you!" Gazelle confessed out loud. Hiroto's eyes widen, "I-I've always been in love with you...I just don't know how to tell you..." Gazelle's chin was raised and Hiroto stared at Gazelle with soften eyes, his gentle smile melted Gazelle's heart right there. Hiroto cupped Gazelle's cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Here, keep it safely for me alright." Hiroto handed an envelope to Gazelle.

"G-gran..."

"Ja ne." Hiroto waved good bye and he left towards the gate. Gazelle just stood there. Feeling so happy that he was going to die. He touched his forehead. _I'll never forget this!_ Gazelle thought.

Back at the orphange, Gazelle was sitting down on the sofa. His friends crowding around him curious of what was in that envelope. Gazelle opened it to find some music sheets. The very music Hiroto mostly played for him was at the front of the stack. Gazelle started crying.

"G-gazelle-sama! W-why are you crying!" A green haired called Midorikawa Ryuuji asked.

_**You were like an angel flying down in the sunlight,**_

_**Even though I wasn't supposed to look at the sky yesterday.**_

"What's the commotion about!" A voice question. Everyone turned to the stairway. A teenage boy with red hair but darker than Hiroto's and yellow eyes stood there with hands on his waist.

"Burn-sama?" Everyone except Gazelle shouted the boy's name.

"yeah?"

"Uhm...Hiroto just left Japan..."

"So?" everyone pouted, "Why's Gazelle crying anyway?"

"Burn! He's gone!"

"So, it's not like he's not coming back." Gazelle's eyes widen. Something in his heart was feeling nice... "I'm going off now." Burn walked off. Gazelle just stood there trying to figure out the feeling in his heart.

The next day, Gazelle was in the attic and reading the music sheets. Recalling the music hiroto played for him. Just then, a young boy popped in front of Gazelle and stole the music sheets.

"Eh! M-matte! Huh?" Gazelle stopped when he saw Burn stopping the boy and taking the music sheets. Burn looked at Gazelle. He walked up to him and hold out the sheet.

"These are yours?"

"A-ah..." Gazelle took it, "Arigato."

"you play the piano? Never knew you were into music."

"I-i'm not. T-these are gran's."

"Are you close to him or something?"

"Eh!"

"He gave you his music sheets. He never told anyone he loved music. You two must be close."

"y-yeah...we were..." There was a slience, "Uhm...why are you here?"

"I have to clean up this attic. Hitomiko told me to. You?"

"hiroto always played the piano for me here."

"I see...Well, i have to clean this place up. You can stay here if you want."

"Won't it-"

"nah, this attic is big and it's spacious. I just have to dust a few places and I'll be gone."

"t-thanks..."

"Don't mention it." with that, Burn started dusting the place. Gazelle sat at one corner watching him do his work. Totally forgetting about the music sheets.

_**Tomorrow the first sound of the waves shines**_

_**Like a hand bell.**_

"YES!" Burn shouted after bursting into the living room.

"W-what happened?" Rean asked.

"I went into a lucky draw because of this annoying girl.**(who can guess this girl correctly will win a prize!)** And somehow i won!" burn exclaimed.

"But, it's only two tickets and what did you won!"

"Well, she said something about piano performance. So, I'm thinking of taking...Gazelle."

"Eh? Why...?" rean asked in dissappointment.

"nothing." burn walked up to Gazelle, "so, do you accept?" burn winked. Gazelle blushed and nodded, "Ja, tomorrow then." Burn walked away. _W-what is this feeling?_ Gazelle asked himself this question. He place his hand on where his heart is and felt its thumpping. _Why is it thumpping so hard?_

_**The aquamarine shards melt even tear drops into the wind.**_

_**Don't erase the sound of the waves of my heart.**_

_**Keep it as a memory for just the two of us.**_

_**Even if on a sunny day, sad things happen as if it were raining,**_

_**It's not like I've lost to fate.**_

_**I've expressed my love... In soprano.**_

That day itself, Gazelle got dressed in a dress. Not wanting any commotion of two boys together to watch a music performance. Even if Gazelle hated it. He walked down the stairs to find Burn already in a tuxedo, _and looking really hot- W-what am I saying!_ Gazelle thought. Cupping his cheeks to hide the blush. Burn noticed him,

"Oh, you're here-"

"KAWAIII!" The girls exclaimed. The boys sweatdropped.

"uhm...Burn, we can go now." He said.

"A-ah..." burn stared at the girls who were starting to take photos.

At the performance, Burn and Gazelle got each other a seat and waited for the performance to started. As that happened, Gazelle wanted to ask something for Burn

"Burn...W-why did you pick me? I thought rean liked you?" Gazelle blushed as he said that.

"but do I love her? Besides, you like the piano." At that, Gazelle felt his heart melt right there.

"Burn..." _I-i love Burn! Why I never knew about that? I saw him but there was no love! Why now? W-what about Gran!_ Lots of questions raced through his mind. Just as Gazelle was about to say something the crowd started clapping. Gazelle turned his head to the stage and his eyes widen. So did burn's. Why? Hiroto was standing at the stage.

_**The Aquamarine Melody**_

_**Sparkles and thaws out the sky.**_

_**Until the last wave disappears,**_

_**Make sure you look only at me.**_

_**Because you were a person I loved, there are words I couldn't say.**_

_**These feelings I couldn't convey, I now**_

_**Send to you, singing in soprano.**_

"G-gran is here!" Burn shouted.

"B-but i thought!" Gazelle mummbled. Hiroto bowed and sat down in front of the piano. He started playing the music Gazelle loved. Gazelle felt really happy and yet, his heart was not overly excited. It was not melting by the music. In fact, Gazelle thought he did not love Hiroto anymore. Time past by really quickly. Hiroto stood up and went to the mic.

"This song is for my best friend who is over there at the corner." Hiroto pointed out to the audience. The light show on Gazelle. _EH?_ Gazelle stood up blushing. The audience clapped louder to encourage him. Burn gave a wink to Gazelle, who blushed redder. Gazelle walked towards Hiroto.

"uhm...how did you know I was here!" He asked.

"I saw burn's paper and picked him." Hiroto explained.

"b-but Gran-!"

"Gazelle..." hiroto's voice became serious, "do you know why I played this song?"

"I-I don't know..."

"because I found out I love you. After your confession, I kept on thinking of you. Wondering why mam i thinking of you and missing you so much. Then, I knew that I've fallen for you. So ,if you don't mind." hiroto bent down and took out a ring box. Which cause the audience to leaned closer, "Marry me, Gazelle." Gazelle looked at Burn who was standing at the door. Getting ready to leave. He smiled and left.

"G-gomen." Gazelle choked.

"pardon me?"

"Y-yes...I loved you, but that was long time ago. Now, I love someone else, gomen." Gazelle ran out of the room and shouted,

"burn!" The red head turned around.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Gran?"

"B-burn..." Gazelle started getting nervous. He felt his heart at his troat, he could not breathe. It was just like when he confessed to Hiroto but this was more. He gulpped,

"I-i l-l-like y-y-you...burn..." He mumbled out.

"What? I can't hear you." burn leaned closer.

"I-i said that i like you." Gazelle said, a bit more brave.

"Sorry. I still can't hear you!"

"I SAID I LIKE YOU! YOU IDIOT!" gazelle yelled.

"Oh...then...gran?" burn pointed back at the room.

"I don't care! I don't know how but i started to like you!"

"ok...so...wanna kiss?"

"huh?"

"I mean, that's what couples do right?"

"but do you love me?"

"Yeah. I do, but I didn't know you love me back."

"Ja... kiss then."

"Ok." Burn grabbed Gazelle and kissed him on the lips.

Yes! Finally! Thankies for reading!


End file.
